Il y a ton sourire
by abcdextasy
Summary: Elle n'était plus d'accord. Elle ne voulait plus mêler les adolescents à la guerre. Ils avaient tellement perdu. Ils avaient tellement soufferts … C'était inhumain de les obliger à souffrir encore. Son âme était fatiguée de tout cela et elle n'arrivait pas à la reposer. Tout devenait si compliqué avec le temps.


**Bonjour, vous ! Alors c'est un peu indécise que je poste mon premier OS sur le site. J'aime les UA, parce que ça offre plus de liberté, mais j'étais obligée de faire un vrai OS Harry Potter pour celui-ci. Tout est à J.K. Rowling, bien entendu. **

**J'hésitais vraiment à le poster donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de le corriger pour l'instant, j'espère que vous excuserez les fautes qui doivent être cachées par là. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**« Hôpital en cavale !**

**Chevaux fous dans la nuit !**

**Trajectoire éphémère**

**C'est mort et c'est tant pis !**

**Alice au bout des rêves,**

**J'irais bien avec toi**

**Faire un tour aux merveilles,**

**et Dieu entre tes bras. » - Saez.**

* * *

La douleur.

C'est à ce mot qu'elle pensait, trop fort, trop mal. C'est à ce mot qu'elle hurlait mille infimités. C'est à ce mot qu'elle en voulait, c'était de sa faute à lui si elle était pliée en deux, voulant hurler de douleur mais ne pouvant s'y résoudre. C'était de sa faute. Douleur. Ce petit mot de six lettres résonnait dans son corps comme un mauvais souvenir. Il retournait son estomac, frappait ses côtes, et étouffait ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression de mourir, là, devant _**eux**_. Elle aurait aimé avoir honte, réellement. Elle aurait aimé ne pas ressentir ce couteau qu'on retourne dans son ventre. Elle aurait aimé ne pas entendre le cri intérieur qui la faisait trembler. Ses entrailles hurlaient, elle en était persuadée. Elle aurait aimé, réellement, ne rien ressentir. Elle aurait aimé que ça ne se passe pas ainsi. Elle était devenue, par la faute du destin, le maillon fort de la chaîne. Elle était le pilier qui maintenait les autres. Et elle s'en voulait pour s'effondrer si pitoyablement. Mais les sanglots qui résidaient dans sa gorge ne demandaient qu'à sortir, et les retenir devenait dur. Très dur. Trop dur.

« Hermione … », commença Harry avec un air peiné. Il la comprenait. Il avait appris à apprécier cet homme. Malgré leur passé commun, malgré les disputes, les coups bas, ses problèmes familiaux, il avait apprécié son courage et sa volonté, sa ruse et sa fourberie. A eux deux, ils avaient formé une famille. Harry avait eu un frère. Un vrai frère, tout aussi perdu que lui. Alors il comprenait la jeune femme qui restait droite comme un piqué face à eux. Ron n'avait pas fait attention, Ginny n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Aucun adulte n'avait compris. Mais Harry avait vu le noir qui s'était installé dans ses yeux. Ses jolis yeux ambrés étaient devenus écorce. Il aurait aimé attraper sa main et lui dire que ça allait, que rien de mal n'adviendrait, qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'ils seraient tous là pour elle. Mais _**lui**_ ne le serait pas, et il savait au plus profond de lui que personne ne suffirait à combler ce vide. Pour lui comme pour elle.

« J'ai … Je vais aller prendre l'air. », sa voix fut cassante. Ron releva les yeux vers elle et l'observa. Il s'avait qu'il n'était pas … doué pour ça. Il en avait conscience. Il savait qu'il avait échoué, quelque part. Et il s'en voulait. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'aimait pas la fouine mais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné au combat parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, il n'approuverait jamais, mais il le savait. Alors il ne l'aurait jamais laissé là-bas. Il avait promis. Il avait échoué.

* * *

**Hermione se retourna vers Ron qui était le dernier à sortir du cottage. Il lui adressa un petit sourire mais elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux marron, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son nez était retroussé, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Il cessa d'avancer. Elle n'en attendit pas moins. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le coller contre elle, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse. Hermione était terrifiée. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'en allaient. Draco s'en allait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui reviendrait. Et elle avait peur. Comme une enfant. Elle embrassa sa joue doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien. **

**« Reviens vivant. », fut ses seuls mots pendant un long instant. Elle resta là, attendant sans doute que le silence s'étire jusqu'à épuisement. Ron hocha la tête, elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendait quelque chose, quelque chose de concret. Une promesse, un sortilège, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il murmure un je te le jure, susurré dans son oreille avec une pointe d'amusement. Ron était devenu un roc. Un pilier pour Harry et Hermione. La jeune fille restait pourtant la plus impassible des trois. Elle n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis qu'elle avait, sans aucun remord, retiré la mémoire à ses parents. Elle s'était effacée de leur vie. Et elle s'en voulait, quelque fois. Mais elle les avait protégé, c'est tout ce qui comptait. **

**« Protège-le. », murmura-t-elle, simplement. « Protège-les. », se corrigea-t-elle alors. Mais il avait compris. Il **_fallait_** qu'ils reviennent. Ce n'était pas une question, pas même une promesse. C'était une supplique. Ce n'était pas elle qui parlait, mais son cœur. Son estomac. Son corps. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent. Sinon, elle ne se relèverait pas. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Ron hocha la tête. **

**« Je te le promets. »**

* * *

Ron soupira. Il avait promis. Promis ! Et il avait été incapable de tenir cette putain de promesse. Il avait abandonné Draco aux mains des Mangemorts. Il était mort. Mort ou torturé. Il s'était battu quand Harry et Ron avait fui. Il avait été courageux quand ils avaient été lâches. Ron n'aimait pas spécialement Draco. Mais ils avaient réussi à devenir presque … amis. Ami. Et il avait abandonné un ami sur le front. Il avait laissé quelqu'un de son entourage sur le champ de bataille quand il avait fui. Un goût plus qu'amer commença à apparaître dans sa bouche. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté de lui-même. Dégoûté de tout.

« Hermione … », murmura Ginny. Harry releva les yeux vers elle et la regarda doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Draco était peut-être mort. Pire, il devait être enfermé à Poudlard, torturé. Ginny s'en fichait sans doute, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais Hermione, oui, Hermione souffrait. Au même tempo que lui ou Ron. Ils dansaient, doucement, au rythme d'une chanson macabre. C'était le Trio d'Or contre le monde. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils venaient de perdre un ami, un allié. Ginny ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait.

« Laisse-la. », cracha Ron. C'était Ginny qui avait insisté pour que Draco les accompagne. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait peur de rester au cottage avec lui. Les adultes avaient dû partir avec Harry et Ron. Il n'y aurait eu que Ginny, Hermione et Draco. Elle avait obligé Draco à partir. Elle l'avait sacrifié. Molly se redressa du sofa et fusilla son fils du regard. Arthur se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule pour lui dire de se calmer, la suppliant en silence de ne pas se mêler de ça. Elle se détendit légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ma meilleure amie, non ? », demanda Ginny, la voix mauvaise. Elle ne comprenait pas le silence oppressant. Elle ne comprenait pas l'air froid d'Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas l'air dégoûté de Ron. Et encore moins celui peiné d'Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas les quelques minutes de silences qui s'étiraient éternellement entre eux. Snape et McGonagall étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux dans le vide. Snape venait de perdre un filleul, un fils McGonagall venait de perdre un élève, un enfant. Ils l'avaient connu, presque élevé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il était aujourd'hui, dans leur estime, aussi haut qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger ou Ronald Weasley. Personne ne savait s'il était mort. Personne. Mais ils le sentaient, ils le sentaient parce qu'entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était perdu. Quel que soit son état, il était mort. Et ça avait mis fin à bien des réflexions. Ils étaient tous silencieux depuis leur entrée, quelques heures plus tôt. Tous dans la même position. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se réveille de sa torpeur et ne se mette à bouger. Ginny ne comprenait rien. Et c'était agaçant.

« Parce que c'est _**toi**_, _**toi **_qui a décidé qu'il devait partir … _**Toi**_ qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne. _**Toi**_ qui a refusé qu'il reste ici avec Hermione. C'est _**TOI**_. », il hurlait à présent. Il s'en fichait royalement. Il lui en voulait, réellement. D'un pas rageur, il s'extirpa de son siège et monta jusqu'à sa chambre sous les yeux vides d'Hermione, larmoyant d'Harry, incompris de Ginny, et perdus des adultes dans la pièce. Ils étaient bien une trentaine dans le salon du cottage. Une trentaine. Et pourtant, il manquait une personne, une personne pourtant et tout leur semblait vide. Vide de sens. Dénué de couleurs, de sentiments, d'amour. Vide. Deux mois avaient suffi pour que Draco, Harry et Ron se lient d'une amitié bancale, fragile mais sincère. Certes, Ron n'était pas fol amoureux du blond mais ils avaient réussi à parler. Ron et lui jouaient souvent aux échecs, jeu dans lequel ils excellaient tout deux. Harry et Draco étaient devenus frère. Chose bien différente de la relation d'Harry et Ron. Draco et Harry étaient sous la tutelle de Snape. Ils étaient une famille. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait encore perdu un membre de sa famille, il n'en pouvait plus. Ron semblait avoir soufflé car il revint s'installer sur le siège, droit, fier. Harry lui trouva quelques ressemblances avec Draco, bien que le garçon aurait détesté entendre une telle chose. Ginny ne parla pas et fini même par s'asseoir sur le sofa ou était installée Hermione quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

**D'un geste maladroit, elle glissa une main sous son tee-shirt. Il haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle caressa son torse avec une douceur qui lui était propre, ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Il esquissa un sourire avant avant de lui demander de se mettre dos à lui. Draco lui retira son tee-shirt et la regarda s'asseoir devant lui, tremblotante. Elle semblait déterminée, mais elle était effrayée. Et s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti ça, il comprenait. Il comprenait qu'elle ait peur. Il comprenait. Et ça suffisait. Il entoura son corps de ses bras, serrant son dos contre son torse, soufflant contre son oreille. Il vint déposer ses lèvres sur son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille, laissa une marque violacée pour signer sa propriété. Elle était à lui. Il était à elle. Ils se complétaient, ils se haïssaient, et s'ils refusaient de le dire, il et elle le savait, ils s'aimaient. Peu à peu, elle se détendit complètement et ne cilla pas quand il retira son soutien-gorge. Draco glissa ses doigts sur la galbe de ses seins, embrassant son épaule, tout en titillant sa poitrine à l'aide de ses doigts. Elle se sentait si bien, entre ses mains expertes, elle se sentait si légère, si forte et si fragile à la fois. Elle avait le pouvoir de briser l'instant, elle le savait, mais elle en était incapable. Tout était entre eux, paradoxale. Elle se retourna et l'allongea, avant de murmurer, les paupières closes. **

**« Aime-moi, tout la nuit. Soyons infinis… s'il te plaît. », le dernier mot résonna comme une supplique. Draco se contenta de souffler un mot. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une réponse à son « aime-moi » ou alors le simple signe d'un accord pour que l'infini soit leur paradis. Elle s'en fichait. Dans les deux cas, ils seraient ensemble. Pour toujours. **

**« Eternellement… », et ensemble, ils scellèrent leur éternité.**

* * *

Hermione sentit ses jambes trembler sous elle. Elle _ne pouvait pas_ … ne pouvait plus, simplement, faire semblant. C'était trop. Elle était au centre des attentions. Elle était le pilier. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Elle _**devait**_ tenir. Pour eux, pour tous. Elle devait cesser d'être si humaine car elle était le stratège, elle était la manette de l'histoire. Elle était la marionnettiste. Elle _**devait**_ tenir. Mais ses épaules étaient lourdes, si lourdes … Elle avait une brusque envie de fermer les yeux, fort fort fort, pour que le monde disparaisse et que les ténèbres sous ses paupières lui montrent l'infini. Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux maintenant, elle le verrait. Elle savait que si elle fermait les paupières, elle ne les rouvrirait jamais. Elle ne pourrait plus, après ça, remonter la pente. Parce qu'elle avait mal, tellement mal … Elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé, ça aurait été trop simple, elle avait la subtile impression que ses poumons étouffaient, que l'air ne venait plus, que son existence était si minuscule qu'aujourd'hui, combattre était inutile. Mais elle tint bon. Elle posa la paume de sa main contre le mur. Interdiction de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise …

« Eternellement … », s'entendit-elle murmurer. Les yeux la fixaient toujours. Certains détournèrent le regard, parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas ça sain. Et ça ne l'était pas. Parce qu'une gamine n'aurait pas dû être brisée, piétinée, calcinée, décapitée d'une telle façon. Parce qu'une gamine n'aurait pas dû s'accrocher ainsi. Parce qu'une gamine aurait dû pleurer, hurler, implorer merlin, promettre monts et merveilles à qui lui ramènerait son petit-ami. Parce qu'une gamine aurait dû montrer sa souffrance. Hermione l'étouffait, simplement. Elle ravalait ses sanglots et oubliait les larmes qui grondaient, l'implorant de les laisser sortir. Hermione refusait. Hermione ne pouvait pas. D'un pas chancelant, elle s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre.

Harry observa son amie sans bouger. Elle semblait si lointaine, si détachée du monde, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si elle se concentrait au maximum pour ne pas vaciller. Alors il comprit. Elle ne le savait pas mort. Elle n'avait pas vu son corps et ne pouvait se résigner à dire au revoir. On ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à la personne qu'on aime si un espoir, fin certes, mais assez lumineux pour briller dans les ténèbres, subsistaient. Et peut-être se pensait-elle égoïste, il n'empêche qu'il la comprenait. Il savait. Il se retourna alors vers Ron. Puis toute l'assemblée. Une phrase.

_« Nous allons chercher le corps. »_

* * *

**Hermione glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant ses mèches blondes avec une douce innocence. Draco releva ses yeux vers elle et sembla un instant gêné. Elle haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever. La nuit avait été magique. Ils avaient été infinis. Et devoir le laisser partir demain … elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. L'idée la répugnait. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se racla la gorge en reculant. **

**« Je … Hum. Je sais que … Je pense que tu n'as jamais envisagé ça et … Je dois apparaître comme un imbécile… je doute que tu dises quoi que ce soit … et … Oh, et puis merde. Epouse-moi. Je veux être sûr que quelqu'un m'attendra quand je reviendrais. Je veux être sûr qu'on ait des projets … Pour me battre. Je veux être sûr que tu seras sur le pas de la porte quand je rentrerais. », Murmura-t-il. Il semblait effrayé. Effrayé qu'elle dise non. Terrorisé qu'elle puisse se moquer. Et elle aurait pu. Elle aurait pu dire non. Mais elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à la stupidité de ses actes. Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Ils n'avaient pas l'âge. Mais avaient-ils l'âge de se battre ? Non. Avaient-ils l'âge de tuer ? Non. Alors elle se mit à sourire. **

**« Oui. Et on annoncera ça quand tu reviendras. Promets-moi que tu ne joueras pas au héros … Promets-moi de revenir. », mais sa demande resta sans réponse. Il ne pouvait pas promettre. Il se contenta de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, quitte à être fatigué. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre elle, de se souvenir que rien n'était éternel mais que leur danse pouvait l'être le temps d'une nuit. Il avait besoin d'envoyer valser les minutes. Il avait besoin d'elle.**

* * *

« Elle n'est pas sortie depuis une semaine. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'Harry et Ron… C'est catastrophique. », murmura Minerva. Il y avait de la peine dans sa voix. Elle n'était plus d'accord. Elle ne voulait plus mêler les adolescents à la guerre. Ils avaient tellement perdu. Ils avaient tellement soufferts … C'était inhumain de les obliger à souffrir encore. Elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle était lasse Elle était fatiguée. Dormir ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Elle n'était pas fatiguée physiquement, mais moralement. Son âme était fatiguée de tout cela et elle n'arrivait pas à la reposer. Tout devenait si compliqué.

* * *

**« Granger, Redwyne sérieusement ? », il souriait comme un gamin. Il souriait parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Hermione et Cordélia se déhanchait sur une chanson moldue, sautant, hurlant. Elles étaient sourires. Lumière parmi les ténèbres, paradis parmi l'enfer, petit abri dans l'orage. Potter n'attendit pas une seconde pour aller les rejoindre, insistant simplement sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de décompresser. Drago ne bougea pas, mais sentit rapidement la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne. Il bougea et vint la coller contre son corps, murmurant simplement qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il ne danserait pas comme un imbécile. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, n'en demandant pas plus. Mais la musique entraînant des rires, les cascades d'Harry aidant beaucoup, le sourire d'Hermione avait finalement eu raison de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à chanter, puis à sauter et danser comme un imbécile sur la chanson. Hermione se sentait si bien, à cet instant. Elle se sentait quelque peu nostalgique. Parce que c'était de l'amusement, et ça n'avait pas lieu d'être dans une telle situation. Mais pouvait-elle seulement s'en vouloir d'être heureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas calquer ses émotions sur les ressentis des autres. Elle était heureuse. Hermione n'allait pas devenir malheureuse pour le bon vouloir du monde.**

* * *

« Harry, Ron et Snape rentre dans environs quelques heures. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Hermione … Ginny, non, tu n'iras pas. Comme l'a souligné Ron, tu as insisté pour que Draco parte, je doute qu'Hermione veule te voir. Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute mais … Il faut comprendre qu'elle risque d'être instable. Tant pis. On va encore attendre. »

* * *

**« Avada Kedavra ! », le sort passa de ses lèvres et alla se loger dans la poitrine de Bellatrix. Hermione tomba à genoux au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Elle allait rendre son repas si elle ne détournait pas le regard des yeux vides de Lestrange. Elle sentit les mains d'un homme se glisser autour de sa taille et la soulever. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il fallait qu'elle veille sur le corps de la femme. Parce qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait les ouvrir et lui sourire, ce sourire fou, ce sourire faux. Elle allait se redresser et tenter de la tuer. Elle devait le faire. Mais la voix lointaine vint à ses oreilles.**

**« Non, Hermione, non, elle ne se réveillera pas. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû … j'aurais dû le faire à ta place. Je … Elle est morte, Mia. Morte. Laisse-la partir. »**

**Puis il la lâcha. Il n'en eut pas tellement le temps. D'un geste vif, elle se colla contre son torse, pleurant de chaudes larmes dans son cou, tandis qu'il lui murmurait que tout allait bien. **

**« Laisse-la partir. »**

* * *

Hermione finit par sortir de la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un caleçon. Tout le monde savait à qui appartenait ses affaires. Personne ne fit de réflexion. A son annuaire était glissée une bague en métal, faite main. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle signifiait, à qui elle appartenait, mais elle s'en fichait. Hermione savait, Hermione comprenait, Hermione se rappelait. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Durant sa jeunesse, elle s'était rendue compte que les choses étaient menteuses, traîtresses. Que ce qui apparaissait fort pouvait se briser, et ce qui semblait frêle n'abandonnait jamais. Elle savait que pour les gens, l'éternité n'existait pas. Elle avait beau lui avoir promis un amour éternel, elle savait qu'eux ne survivraient pas. Mais leur amour serait suffisant. Elle en était certaine. Il résisterait au temps. Elle le jurait. D'un pas silencieux, elle se laissa aller jusqu'à la mer face au cottage. Snape avait annoncé, trop fort pour que ce soit non-voulu, qu'ils allaient s'occuper du corps et qu'ils le laisseraient partir sur une barque. Puis qu'ils la brûleraient. Que c'était une bonne chose, que tout le monde pourrait dire au revoir. Hermione était restée dans sa chambre. Puis elle était descendue. Et à présent, elle observait les yeux passer à côté d'elle, poser une fleur sur la barque ou elle n'avait pas posé les yeux. Elle observait les ombres, elle entendait les discours. Elle n'écoutait pas. Elle n'entendait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir, pas maintenant. Ils avaient tant de choses à vivre, encore. Le traître était devenu allié. Tout le monde s'était attaché à ses sarcasmes, à ses petits sourires, à ses blagues. Il rétablissait la vérité quand elle était bafouée entre les lions. Il était l'équilibre. L'équilibre s'était effondré.

« Hermione ? », demanda Harry. Elle releva les yeux. Ils l'attendaient. Ils attendaient qu'elle parle, ils attendaient qu'elle abandonne, qu'elle laisse le défunt s'en aller. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ? Qu'elle allait s'effondrer ? Que si les larmes coulaient maintenant, elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais ? Elle devait pourtant le faire. Le pilier devait affronter vents et marées. Hermione se releva, déglutit, et amorça un pas. Elle tremblait. Elle se sentait mal, étrangement mal tout regarder sauf le visage endormi de son amant. Puis elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Il avait l'air paisible. Presque heureux. Il serait quelque chose dans sa main.

« Impossible de voir ce que c'est. », lâcha Snape. Hermione sentit un instant l'espoir percer le désespoir. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et l'ouvrit sans forcer. Un dégoût sans nom la caressa quand elle comprit qu'il était mort. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne respirait pas. Elle retint son estomac de justesse et regarda ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Un instant.

Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol. Tout le monde recula d'un pas. Le pilier venait de tomber. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues, sa gorge était nouée, son estomac tanguait.

« Je suis désolée, Draco. Je … J'aurais dû te faire promettre ... Je … je voulais t'épouser. Je voulais partir avec toi en Russie, parce qu'il n'y a ni serpent, ni lion. Parce qu'il y a de la neige et parce que t'aimes te rouler dedans … t'aimais. Je … je voulais qu'on voyage, je voulais que tu deviennes médicomage. Je voulais qu'on ait un, deux, six bébés, on aurait battu Molly et Arthur. T'aurais pas été content, mais je t'aurais embrassé et ça serait passé. Je voulais qu'on danse, encore et encore, au rythme d'une musique moldue. Je voulais tellement de choses. Je … T'aurais pas dû partir. T'avais pas le droit. De me laisser, de m'abandonner. Je … j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton sourire, une lumière dans le noir. J'ai besoin … de tes mots, quand t'es pas sûr de toi. C'est … C'était toujours amusant, tu sais, d'apercevoir que tu stressais. Que tu perdais tes moyens. Je … je t'attendais sur le pas de la porte, tu sais ? Je t'attendais. Je suis restée là longtemps. Je te jure. Mais t'es jamais arrivé. Jamais. Tu me manques, Draco. Tu me manques tellement. Tu devrais être là, à me dire, laisse-le partir cet imbécile, il t'a abandonné, il ne mérite pas tes larmes. T'es belle, douloureusement mortelle pour nous, les hommes, mais tu mérites un homme qui te fait sourire. Qui te fait rire. Tu mérites mieux, Mia. Et … Tu me dirais de te laisser partir. De pousser la barque. Mais je peux pas, Draco, m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Tellement besoin de toi que ça me dévore. Tu crois qu'on peut mourir de chagrin ? Parce que j'ai tellement mal. Je … Je suis heureuse que tu ais sauvé Ron. Et Harry. Mais … Tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer les héros. Pas maintenant. Je … Tu me dirais de me refaire une vie parce que vivre avec les morts, ce n'est pas vivre … Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vivre sans toi. J'ai … J'aurais voulu qu'on adopte un bébé dragon, puis un serpent. Je … j'aurais bien aimé. Je… Je regarde la situation, là, et je me demande pourquoi mais … Je sais. Je suis le pilier … j'ai pas le droit de tomber. Je t'entends, tu sais, me dire qu'on s'en fout de ce que j'ai pas le droit de faire. Que je fais ce que je veux. Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime. », tout le monde avait cessé de respirer, l'écoutant doucement. Elle se redressa, visiblement calmée, avant de prendre l'anneau de métal entre les doigts de Drago et d'attraper son propre anneau. Ils avaient été faits de leur propre main, pour se souvenir que leur histoire, ils l'avaient bâtit, du début à la fin. Elle glissa l'anneau à son doigt, réglant sa taille d'un coup de baguette, avant de faire de même pour son anneau qu'elle donna à Drago. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et le poussa vers l'horizon. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle murmura un incendio.

_Hermione se laissa tomber devant la tombe blanche. Une tombe que personne n'avait oubliée. Tombe qui était positionné à divers endroits. Devant le cottage, au cimetière, devant Poudlard… Une tombe qui était partout et nulle part. _**Sa**_ tombe. Hermione caressa la pierre du bout des doigts. C'était une des dernières fois ou elle viendrait. Elle le savait pertinemment. Alors elle posa sa fleur et murmura quelques mots avant de partir. _

_« On a gagné, Draco. Grâce à toi. Je … Je t'aime. _

**_Éternellement_**_**.** »_

_Puis elle s'en alla, laissant son chagrin dans le vent. Car il n'y avait plus à être triste. L'âme s'en était allée. Et bientôt, Hermione savait qu'elle retrouverait ses bras rassurants dans les limbes. Et ils seraient heureux, même après la mort. _

_Le vent répondit à sa supplique. Un oui distinct qui chantonna à ses oreilles. _

_Et dans la nuit, _elle se mit à sourire.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu tout ça et ... Laissez une petite review, même pour me dire que ce truc était horrible, moche, ... et non, ce n'est pas Gollum ! **

**Bisous! **


End file.
